memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vulcans (22nd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans who lived during the 22nd century. Vulcan Adviser 1 This individual from the Vulcan High Command served as an adviser to Starfleet during the early days of the NX Program. He was present when A.G. Robinson became the first Human to break the Warp 2 barrier in 2143. Like most Vulcans of the day, he was concerned by humanity's rapid advancement into space and frequently urged caution. Following the destruction of the NX-Alpha he advised that the NX Program go on hiatus indefinitely. He was later present when Robinson and Jonathan Archer stole the NX-Beta and broke Warp 2.5. ( ) :The Vulcan adviser was played by Michael Canavan. Vulcan Adviser 2 This individual from the Vulcan High Command served as an adviser to Starfleet during the early days of the NX Program. He was present when A.G. Robinson became the first Human to break the Warp 2 barrier in 2143. He was later present when Robinson and Jonathan Archer stole the NX-Beta and broke Warp 2.5. ( ) Vulcan Captain This Vulcan was the captain of the D'Kyr, which transported representatives of the Vulcan High Command for a rendezvous with the ''Enterprise'' in order to cancel its mission. Captain Jonathan Archer convinced the Starfleet Command Council to allow his ship's mission to continue. ( ) :The Vulcan captain was played by Kim Huff, who received no credit for her appearance. Vulcan Commando 1 This Vulcan commando was sent by the Vulcan High Command to apprehend Jonathan Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol from the Syrrannite compound. During the fight, T'Pau and Archer escaped and T'Pol was captured. The leader of the commandos served under T'Pol previously and wanted to know why she turned traitor. Archer and T'Pau attempted a rescue and overpowered the commandos, but they had already sent T'Pol to the High Command. ( ) :The Vulcan commando was played uncredited by stuntman Jeff Smolek. Vulcan Commando 2 This Vulcan commando was sent by the Vulcan High Command to apprehend Jonathan Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol from the Syrrannite compound. During the fight, T'Pau and Archer escaped and T'Pol was captured. The leader of the commandos served under T'Pau previously and wanted to know why she turned traitor. Archer and T'Pau attempted a rescue and overpowered the commandos, but they had already sent T'Pol to the High Command. ( ) :The Vulcan commando was played uncredited by stuntman Joey Anaya. Vulcan Commando 3 This Vulcan commando was sent by the Vulcan High Command to apprehend Jonathan Archer, T'Pau and T'Pol from the Syrrannite compound. During the fight, T'Pau and Archer escaped and T'Pol was captured. The leader of the commandos served under T'Pau previously and wanted to know why she turned traitor. Archer and T'Pau attempted a rescue and overpowered the commandos. He guarded T'Pol to the Vulcan High Command. ( ) :The Vulcan commando was played uncredited by stuntman Tim Storms. Vulcan Coalition Delegate This female Vulcan attended the Coalition of Planets talks in 2155 on Earth. ( ) :The Vulcan delegate was played uncredited by extra Amy Earhart. Vulcan Delegate 1 (Earth) This Vulcan delegate was the aide of Ambassador Soval and part of the Vulcan delegation on Earth. He was present during the launching ceremony for the ''Enterprise'' in 2151. ( ) He accompanied Ambassador Soval on several occasions. ( ) :This Vulcan delegate was played uncredited by regular extra Dieter Hornemann. Vulcan Delegate 2 (Earth) This Vulcan delegate was an aide of Ambassador Soval and part of the Vulcan delegation on Earth in 2154. ( ) :This Vulcan delegate was played uncredited by regular alien extra Bill Blair. Vulcan Elder The Vulcan elder was one of the many monks at the P'Jem monastery in 2151. When the monks and crew members from the Earth Starfleet ship ''Enterprise'' were taken prisoner by officers of the Andorian Imperial Guard, the elder objected to the Starfleet crew's use of force to overtake the Andorians, apparently concerned for the safety of the monks and the sanctuary itself. In fact, he was trying to keep Starfleet and the Andorians from discovering the spy station hidden below the monastery. ( ) The elder and the other monks, along with the spy station personnel, were forced to abandon P'Jem shortly before the Andorians destroyed it weeks later. ( ) :The Vulcan elder was played by Bruce French. Vulcan High Command Aide This Vulcan served as an aide to Administrator V'Las at the Vulcan High Command in 2154. ( ) He attended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155 on Earth. ( ) :The Vulcan aide was played uncredited by regular extra Dieter Hornemann. Vulcan Initiate The Vulcan initiate was a young Vulcan monk at P'Jem studying to attain kolinahr that was aware that the sanctuary was a cover for the spy station. During a firefight between Earth Starfleet personnel and Andorian Imperial Guardsmen, the Initiate took a weapon and joined the Starfleet crew, secretly to keep them from discovering the spy station. The initiate obviously had no experience firing weapons and his clumsy shots in fact revealed the door to the spy station. The initiate brandished his weapon at Captain Archer to prevent him from turning evidence of the spy station to the Andorians but was incapacitated by one punch from Archer. ( ) :The Vulcan initiate was played by Richard Tanner. Kov's father Kov's father was a minister at the Vulcan High Command during the 2150s. Kov and his father had a falling out around 2142, when the minister discovered that his son was a V'tosh ka'tur. The last time the two spoke, Kov's father told Kov that he had brought shame to 15 generations of their family. Since that time, Kov's father tried, several times, to contact him but Kov wouldn't respond. Around 2152, Kov's father had succumbed to a near-fatal illness and requested on last time to speak with his son, upon discovering that he was aboard the Earth starship ''Enterprise''. Although adamant at first that he would not reply to his father, Kov eventually gave in to pressure from Charles Tucker to contact him, rather then face the regret of missing the opportunity after his father died. Kov eventually contacted his father, where he learned that his condition had improved, thanks to an implanted vaso-stimulator, which was expected to both allow the minister to recover, and as well, extend his life a few years. ( ) Vulcan Medical Aide A Vulcan medical aid was one of many medical personal at the Vulcan complex on Dekendi III during the 2152 Interspecies Medical Exchange conference. When Captain Archer barged in looking for Oratt, he asked if he could be of assistance. He was unsuccessful in stopping the captain before he pounded on the glass to get Oratt's attention. When Oratt came out, the aide told him that he tried to convey that he was busy, but Oratt told him it was alright. ( ) :The Vulcan medical aide was played by actor Lee Spencer. Vulcan Medical Technician A Vulcan medical technician was assigned to Doctor Oratt during his visit to the Interspecies Medical Exchange conference on Dekendi III. He assisted Doctor's Strom and Yuris in a back room at the Vulcan complex in the Dekendi convention center. ( ) Vulcan Ministry of Security Official )]] An official with the Vulcan Ministry of Security contacted T'Pol late at night in 2152. She apologized for waking her, and told her that they had found Menos in the Pernaia system. ( ) :The Vulcan official was played by actress Coleen Maloney. Vulcan Monk 1 ]] This Vulcan monk was one of the many monks at the P'Jem monastery in 2151. He was taken prisoner by the Andorians together with the other monks and crewmembers from the Earth Starfleet ship ''Enterprise''. ( ) :This Vulcan monk was played uncredited by extra Bill Blair. Vulcan Monk 2 This Vulcan monk was one of the many monks at the P'Jem monastery in 2151. He was taken prisoner by the Andorians together with the other monks and crew members from the Earth Starfleet ship Enterprise.( ) :This Vulcan monk was played uncredited by extra Larry Tolliver. Vulcan Officer )]] A Vulcan officer that was kidnapped by the Automated repair station, probably while a Vulcan ship was in dock. While Captain Archer and T'Pol were searching for Travis Mayweather, whom the station had also kidnapped, T'Pol scanned this Vulcan and determined that the computer had fully integrated into their neo-cortices. He was there for over a year, and the process could not be reversed. ( ) Vulcan Priest (Homeworld) This Vulcan priest was an elderly Vulcan cleric sometimes called upon to perform duties of a more spiritual nature. In 2154, he performed the wedding of T'Pol and Koss. ( ) Later that year he transferred the katra of Surak from the mind of Jonathan Archer to his own. ( ) :The Vulcan priest was played by Jack Donner. Vulcan Priest (P'Jem) A Vulcan priest at P'Jem performed the fullara ceremony, reading from a large book, on T'Pol in the early-22nd century after she resigned from the Vulcan Ministry of Security after killing Jossen. She couldn't handle having killed an innocent person, and went to the P'Jem monastery to have the memory erased. ( ) ''Seleya'' personnel *'See': ''Seleya'' personnel ''Sh'Raan'' personnel *'See': ''Sh'Raan'' personnel ''Vaankara'' personnel *'See': ''Vaankara'' personnel Vulcan Sublieutenant A young Vulcan sublieutenant who guarded the door to the office of the Vulcan High Command and the Administrator of Vulcan. In 2154, Administrator V'Las came outside and told him not to let anyone into the room, knowing that Archer and T'Pau were on their way. ( ) Vulcan Syrranite The Vulcan Syrranite belonged to a group of Vulcans who followed the teachings of Surak during the 22nd century. She lived at the group's main base in Vulcan's Forge. The base was destroyed by the Vulcan High Command to cover up their involvement in the bombing of the Earth embassy. Whether she was among the survivors was not known. ( ) :The Vulcan Syrranite was played by Nikki Flux. Vulcan Wedding Attendee (2154) This Vulcan female attended the wedding of T'Pol and Koss on Vulcan in 2154. ( ) :She was played uncredited by regular extra and stand-in Ator Tamras. Vulcans, Unnamed (22nd century)